Surrounded On All Sides
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony is surrounded by spies, threats and Ross. He has no way out to help his Rogue friends besides making sure he doesn't hear we're they are. He can't even contact his husband. The only thing he can do is try and put as much space between himself and the others that he can. Will his friends find out and help him?...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony is surrounded by spies, threats and Ross. He has no way out to help his Rogue friends besides making sure he doesn't hear we're they are. He can't even contact his husband. The only thing he can do is try and put as much space between himself and the others that he can. Will his friends find out and help him?...

* * *

Avengers/Black Panther

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony was thinking about how he ended up here. How did everything go so horribly wrong? How did he end up in this position? He was meant to finally tell the Avengers he was deaf and get their support. He was also meant to be enjoying time with his husband and comforting his husband on the lose of his father. But now he was stuck here cornered by the bastard Ross. And Rhodey had gone with Rogers. Not that Tony could blame him.

He sighed what was he going to do? He knew what he was going to do. He really didn't want to do what he was going to do. It would be hard to do. Because Ross was putting his people in the Compound as Avengers. Tony only had a few people he could trust but not enough to help him.

So now he was in his lab and looking at the letter Rogers had sent him. He didn't blame Steve he only wished he could run off too. But there was no out for him.

He bought out a lighter and lit the letter on fire destroying it so nobody would know they had been in contact. He then pulled out the phone Steve had sent him. He knew he couldn't keep this. Otherwise there would be devastating consequences. He pulled out the number and had put it in a one of the newly AI that was security for it RIVIERA's servers and vault where to access it you had to so three different DNA samples (Hair, Blood and Saliva), 2 different keys that would be hidden in two places but in case of a lost key there was a finger print scan, full body scan, retinal scan with a specific eye, fingerprint scan from a specific finger and toe, with lastly a twenty digit code and six passwords. Anyone to get any ONE of those things wrong he would be alerted, RIVIERA would shut down and knock the person who tired to get the data out. He was paranoid but he knew it was for the best.

He got the blow touch and destroyed the phone. Making sure all the important parts were destroyed. He then pulled out the other Stark burner phone he had and pressed call.

"Boss?" a male voice says

"Listen you are not to contact me again unless someone is dying. I am NOT to know where THEY are. THEY are not to contact me or see me. Otherwise they will get court. If in trouble you must contact the Fantastic Four. Do you understand?" Tony asks he man who was protecting the Barton's and Lang's children plus Maggie and Laura

"I do Boss. Good luck", the man says

"Thanks I will need it", Tony says hanging up

He then calls another number.

"Mechanic?" the voice says

"Hey kiddo. I need to tell you something", Tony says

"What is it Tony?" Harley asks

"You can't contact me anymore unless someone is dying. If you need help I will give you a different number to call. I MUST not be contacted do you understand kid?" Tony asks seriously

"Why?" Harley asks

"Some bad people are monitoring me Kid. If I have any contact with you they will kidnap you to get to me please understand kid. I don't want to do this but I have too", Tony says softly

"I understand. Will you be ok?" Harley asks

"I am always fine kiddo", Tony replies

"Who will I call?" Harley asks

"It will be the Fantastic Four they will help you I am giving them a special phone. You will have the number only call if it is an emergency or if someone is dying", Tony replies

"Ok. I will miss you", Harley says

"I will miss you too. See you later kid", Tony replies hanging up

Tony texts Harley the number. He then destroys that phone too even though he was sure nobody could hack it someone might force him to reveal the data.

Tony runs his hand through his hair and he knew the next item on his list to do.

"FRIDAY I want you to serve all evidence of my marriage to T'Challa on RIVIERA's servers", Tony says typing away

"Even the digital marriage certificate and photos Boss?" FRIDAY asks

"Yes all of that", Tony replies

"Transferring all files onto the Supreme Secure Server", FRIDAY says

"Block all communication with T'Challa. When he calls my phone have the message say I am busy. Transfer all messages to the Supreme Secure Server for later use", Tony orders

"That is being done Boss", FRIDAY replies

"I need to go out and do a few things cover for me", Tony says changing clothes and putting on the Stark Cameo Mask

"Yes Boss", FRIDAY replies

Now he must be careful to tell the other kid to stay away from him. He pulled out a few things to take in a duffle bag and takes the secret tunnels out of the Compound. He never told anyone about these and he was now glad about that.

He gets out and takes a cab to the city. And to the once Avengers Tower which he had sold to Reed Richards to look after because of his situation. It was where the Supreme Secure Server was located and Reed knew not to got into it.

He puts in a passcode at the door and enters Reed would know he was here but he wouldn't bother him. He took of the Cameo Mask and takes the secret elevator down to the vault. He does all the security measures. In the vault was also a tunnel full of Ironman suits of the Legion, Shields, Protectors suits.

"Welcome to the Vault Sir", RIVIERA says

"Thanks RIVIERA", Tony murmurs

"Do you need the legion boss?" JACOSTA asks

"No JACOSTA. I don't need you TEMPEST or ZIVA either", Tony says to the AI's that control all the suits

Tony goes over to the safety deposit box and he unlocks it with more codes and a different finger scan. The metal box opens and it had more money, passports and papers to go somewhere in secret. He wasn't going to use them. Tony pulled out the stuff he bought from the Compound his Marriage Certificate, a new copy of his WILL, a few other items and then picks up his wedding band.

"I am sorry King Kitty", Tony says with a sad look and puts the ring in the box

He locks it all back up into the wall. And the wall camouflages itself to look like a full wall. He knew all those items would now he safe.

Now he had to see the kid. He goes out and puts the Cameo mask back on and makes his way to Queens. He needed to let the kid know he wouldn't be able to help him anymore. Which pained him greatly like it did when he told Harley he couldn't talk to him.

He sees the kid walking up the street. He casually goes over to him and the kid knocks him into an alley.

"Who are you?' Peter growls

"Calm down kid it is me Underoos", Tony says taking the Cameo mask off

"Mr Stark!" Peter exclaims

"Shh Underoos. I don't have much time", Tony hisses for him to be quiet

"What is going on Mr Stark?" Peter asks

"I am sorry kid but we won't be able to be in touch anymore", Tony tells him

"Why?" Peter asks

"Ross is surrounding me. You will get caught if you are in contact with me. Under no circumstances are you to contact me. I am giving you a number to call if your in a life or deaf emergency. But it won't be me", Tony says hanging the number over

"Mr Stark I thought you said you could be there for me", Peter says sadly

"I wish I could kid. But you will be locked up in the RAFT if you are caught. I will give you one last piece of advice. Try and patrol outside Queens a big. Change routes every time you go out. Don't make any patterns known. Don't go out on the same days weeks out. Someone might be trying to find out who you are. Do you understand?" Tony asks

"I do Mr Stark", Peter says softly

"It hopefully won't be forever kid", Tony lies as he wasn't sure he could change anything

"Be safe Mr Stark", Peter says softly

"I need you to keep this key very saf. No one must know about it. You understand? Unless Mr Fantastic givens you the code word NASA and The Invisable Woman gives you the codeword Cosmic. At the same time", Tony asks giving him the gold key

"I understand sir", Peter says nodding

"Kid I have a birthday gift for you", Tony says handing him the duffle bag

"But me birthday is not for a while Sir", Peter replies

"It is early then. Look at it kid", Tony says nodding to the bag

Peter unzips it and sees the Suit he was offered if he was going to be an Avenger.

"Mr Stark is this…", Peter asks speechless

"It is. It is what I call the Iron Spider suit. It will keep you safe kid. And it is not connected to me. It is Happy and the Fantastic Four. Happy and the Fantastic Four know not to contact me. And they will be helping out a few people. Because they are not being watched. You earned that suit kid", Tony tells him

"Really Mr Stark?" Peter asks

"Yes", Tony replies

"I will do you proud", Peter says

Tony thinks it is time to give the kid some praise. As this might be there last meeting for a while.

"You have already done me proud kid", Tony says to him smiling slightly at Peter's shocked face

"Really?" Peter asks

"Really kiddo. Continue to do me proud ok?" Tony asks

"I will sir", Peter replies and hugs Tony

Tony stiffly hugs him back.

"Good luck kid", Tony says ruffling his hair

"Thanks Mr Stark", Peter replies

"Always kid. Now get home and be on high alert now", Tony informs him

"I will", Peter promises

"Good. See you around kid", Tony says putting the cameo mask back on and leaving

He makes his way through the streets of Queens before hailing a cab. He had down now all he could to keep people safe. Now he wouldn't be able to be without someone watching him.

As soon as he arrived back at the lab he sighs as the feelings of being trapped come over him. He knew he did all he could. So now he would just have to see if his people could quietly find some way to get rid of Ross and help his friend. He didn't care about himself all he cared about was his husband and his friends. As long as they were safe he could live with what Ross did to him…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
